criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Johnson County Brotherhood
|appearance = Middle Man }} "There's only one way out of the Brotherhood." -Michael Kosina The Johnson County Brotherhood (so named in this wiki; simply referred to as The Brotherhood in Middle Man) was a group of college students who were responsible for the abductions, rapes, and murders of several exotic dancers in Season Six of Criminal Minds. History See Michael Kosina, Chris Salters, and Scott Kagan's pages. Members *Leader: Michael Kosina . Portrayed by Steve Talley. *Lieutenant: Chris Salters . Portrayed by Michael Grant Terry. *Follower: Scott Kagan . Portrayed by Jake Thomas. Modus Operandi The pack targeted exotic dancers. They would abduct them near bars on Friday nights, usually on the cheapest nights, take them to Michael's house, where they would be held captive, fed uppers and downers and forced to have sex with all members of the group over the course of the weekend. On Sunday nights, before the work days began, the pack would bring the girls to a cornfield and chase them with a pickup. When they were caught, Chris and Scott would leave them alone with Michael, who raped and beat them and killed them by strangling them, leaving the bodies to be found the next day. All three members wore masks when they chased their victims in cornfields, indefinitely to hide their identity, but considering that the mask designs were slightly modeled after scarecrows, it is possible there was also a fear factor. Profile Because the pack members have a limited income (as shown by their choice of time for abductions), blend in with the young crowd, are unavailable from Monday to Friday, and their murders coincide with the fall semester, they are most likely college students aged in their late teens to mid-20s, as most college students are in that age range, but they may also be older students who transferred in or have enlisted in a military program from high school. College students are impressionable and eager to fit in and find their place in the world, and groups tend to form in such environments. Pack members are not typically created equally; there is a leader, a lieutenant, and a follower. The leader, an alpha personality, is the oldest member; it is believed be from out state and has most likely committed similar crimes elsewhere. The lieutenant is highly loyal to the leader and may come from a broken home, most likely since he has suffered some tragic loss and been taken in by him. The follower, the newest member, has yet to cement his loyalty to the pack and is already questioning his place in it; because of this, he is most likely not a part of the leader's final plan and is, as the leader will eventually realize, expendable. It is important that the follower is found before the pack eliminates him, and by driving a wedge between the pack members, it will be easier to find them and Stephanie Wilson. Mutual Victims *2010: **September 24-26: Kimberly Jukes **October 15-17: Amanda Frye **October 29-31: Meredith Joy **November 5-7: Stephanie Wilson Notes *The way the pack functions is similar to Ryan's Gang. Michael resembled Ryan Phillips as the dominant member of the team, who committed a majority of the pack's killings; Chris resembled Taylor Coleman as the lieutenant who realized that what they were doing was wrong, but still remained loyal to the dominant; and Scott resembled Douglas Silverman as the follower, or the new member who felt the crimes were fun at first, until the leader took it too far. Other similarities that can be taken into account was that both Scott and Douglas were killed because they wanted to opt out of crime, Michael and Ryan were both killed whilst attempting to kill their final victims, and Chris and Taylor were both injured and then arrested. Appearances *Season Six **"Middle Man" Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Killing Teams Category:Serial Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Season Six Criminals